Raining Bliss
by LIL Slim
Summary: Boomer is walking around Townsville in the rain hart broken. Bubble has just borken up with Boomer. Then Boomer finds anothe super powered bond teen crying in the rain. Mainly BoomerxBrat, with RRBxPPNG, PPGxOC, MitchxRobin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm here with my first one shot. I had this idea in my head and I like it too much to just not do it. Yes this is a BoomerxBrat. So I don't know if you will like it but I do. So onto the story**

* * *

"I can't believe I lost her" Boomer said as he was walking down the street in the rain.

"My brothers were right, I should have listen to them"

Boomer is upset because he lost Bubbles. Bubbles was done with his immature way and left him with a broken hart.

"I change for her, I got my brother to change for her and after all that she leaves me". Boomer was still walking in the rain when he stared to hear crying. He followed the sound of the sobs. He saw a girl crying on the sidewalk he walked up to the girl till he realized who it was.

"Brat" Boomer said loud enough for her to hear.

"What" she said in between sobs.

"Why are you crying"

"Why do you care, just go" Brat said looking him in the eye.

"Whatever" Boomer said walking away.

But just before he walk past her she got up and grab Boomer arm and said "please don't leave I'm just going though a lot right now".

Boomer looked at brat face, her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were stain from her make up. Boomer couldn't help but feel bad for her. He sighed and sat with brat I the same spot she was sitting at.

"So why are you out in the rain" Boomer asked.

"I can ask you the same thing" Brat said back.

Boomer looked down and said "Bubbles left me and I just been walking around"

Brat looked at boomer and saw the sadness in his eye and said "I'm sorry".

Boomer almost cried but held them back and said "it happens, why are you out".

Brat let some tears fall and looked down and said "because I have no one".

"What do mean"

Brat looked at boomer and said almost in a yell "I mean I lost everyone, my sister are dead, my father want nothing to do with me, and everyone that I have cared about left me".

Boomer couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brat a Powerpunk feeling this way made Boomer sick and he didn't know why.

Brat stared to cry aging, to confront her Boomer put a arm around her and let her cry into his chest.

"Nobody gives a damn about me" Brat said.

Then Boomer lifted her head by her chin and looked into her eyes and said "hey don't say that, I care about you".

"You do"

"I do"

Then in that moment Boomer forgot about bubbles, all his problems and only thought about Brat. He leaned in a kissed Brat. Boomer and Brat had no worries, no problem in that moment. They pulled away and just looked at each other smiling.

"So do you have somewhere you live" Boomer asked.

Brat nodded her head "no"

Boomer smiled and said "c'mon ill sneak you into my house".

And the two blond headed teens walked down the street with rain still falling.

* * *

**Well their the story hoped you like it. You know if you really liked the story ill continue it but if not that ok. Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey good news I've decided to continue this story. I just hope that gets** **more followers tho. But the reviews were all good and it sounded like you wanted me to keep writing so that's what I'm going to do. Anyways yeah the pairings are**

**BrickxBerserk**

**ButchxBrute**

**BoomerxBrat (obviously)**

**BlossomxOC**

**ButtercupxOC**

**BubblesxOC**

**RobinxMitch**

**Yes i know the Berserk and Brute are dead just read it will all make sense later.I need 2 more OC so if you give me your OC and who you want your OC want to date ill pick my favorite one and you be in the story. No more wasting time onto the story.**

* * *

Boomers POV

Me and Brat walked to my house and it still raining. We were talking, joking and getting to each other. When we finally reached my house I put the key in and open the door. We walked in as quietly as possible hoping not to wake my brothers.

We went to my room and locked the door. "So what do want to do now" I asked.

She just gave me a smile and said "I just keep talking to you". We went over and sat down on my bed. We kept talking to each other for a good half a hour. I enjoyed talking to her but there is one question I've been wanting to know for a while now.

"Brat can I ask you a serous question" I said with a serous expiration.

Brat tilted her head to side and said "sure what is it".

I looked up to the ceiling and sighed "how did your sisters die".

She was clearly takin back by the question but she did say how "one night we were all home, we had finished a big argument about something stupid. Then we all went to bed I kept my door lock but my sisters doors were open, then someone came In the house and s-shot them both. I-I tried to help but when I finally got to the rooms th-there was blood everywhere, the bed sheet were stain and their were gone". Brat had stared to cry, I pulled her in for a hug and let her cry in my chest aging.

"The worst part of it is that the last thing I ever said to my sisters is 'I hate you, I wish you were dead'. Well I got what I wished for". Brat now crying as hard and loud ever woke my brother Brick up.

"Boomer do you have someone in there with you" Brick said.

"Shit" I said as I looked at Brat she was still crying in my chest. I got up and open the door and let Brick in.

He looked at Brat and said "whats she doing here".

I sighed and said "she has nowhere left to go brick and it was raining and I couldn't leave her there".

He nodded his head and said "ok but can I have a word boomer". I nodded my head and went left Brat in my room and went with brick into the living room.

"Ok boomer I think it nice that your helping Brat but there something else going on and I want to know now" he said as he crossed his arms and looked into my eyes. I sighed, he always could read me like a book.

"Ok brick, I was walking around in the rain because Bubbles broke up with me and as I was walking I found Brat crying in the rain and we talked and I kissed her" I said. Brick definitely did not see that coming as his eyes widen.

"Wait you kissed her after like an hour after Bubbles dump you" he said. I nodded my head.

"You dog" Brick said with a hint of pride in his words.

"Wait you not mad at me" I said surprised by his words.

"No, I'm glad. I thought you be moping around the house all day upset. Besides she broke up with you so what does she care" Brick said.

"That grate but Brat doesn't have a home anymore and I think maybe she could stay with us" I said with hope in my word.

Just as Brick was about to say something our other brother Butch came down stairs and answers "where would she sleep".

Me and Brick both looked at Butch and I said "how long have you been their".

He smirked and said "long enough to know you already moved on from Bubbles, you player".

I chuckled and said "anyway she could stay with me".

Brick shrugged his shudders and said "I'm cool with it l, what about you Butch".

"As long as she doesn't cause a problem or go in my room I'm fine with it" Butch said. He always did hate with people go into his room.

"Alright awesome, but I'm going to need your guys help on something else" I said in a serious manner.

Butch raised his eyebrow and said "with what".

"We're going to see and old friend" I said.

"Who" said brick

"Him" I said as my brothers eyes widen.

* * *

**And done. Well that was fun to write, and by the way I just want to say that the PPG, PPNK and RRB are all in middle school in 8th grade. The next chapter will be ten times better too. And don't forget to review and give me you OC. Stay tuned **


	3. Chapter 3

I'**m back. Well I never really left but anyways I am her with a chapter 3. I don't have much to say so on to he story.**

* * *

"HIM, Boomer we promised we would never go to there aging" Brick said to me.

I looked at the ceiling, I knew it was dangerous and I knew that they might react like this.

"Look I know it sounds dangerous but do you not remember what happen when Berserk and Brute died, Brat just fell off the face of earth till I saw her today and Him still owes us and don't you want see Berserk aging brick, and don't you want to see Brute, Butch" I said.

The both looked at ground and Butch said "Of course I want see brute aging, more then anything but I'm just not sure".

Brick looked back up and said "and why do you think he will even help us".

"He will trust me, so are you guys with me" I said. They both looked at me and then to the picture of all six of us at our last pool party a week before they died.

Butch spoke up and said "fuck it I'm in"and stood next to me.

"Well are you coming" Butch said.

Brick looked at the picture one more time and said "yeah, I'm coming". I smile at my brothers and said "ok just let me tell brat were leaving". They both nodded and I went to my room and saw Brat asleep in my bed. I decided to leave her there and just go with out telling her.

"Ok let's go" I said as me and my brothers walked out the door. Then we took off to the sky and flew to Hims lair.

"I hope you know what your doing Boomer" brick asked.

"Me too" I said.

When we finally made it to Hims lair we got a little nervous. It been a while since we were here. It hasn't change a bit. We stared to look around for Him.

"Him where are you" I yelled. After a moment of silence we stared to hear laughing.

"Be ready for anything" Butch said in a fighting stance. The Him appeared out of thin air in front of us.

"Hello boys, it so nice of you to give your father a visit" Him said with a laugh at the end.

"Look Him I'm just gonna get to the point, we need your help" I said. I'm so glad that my brothers came with me, I'm not sure how well this will go so I feel a lot better with then by my side.

"Now why would I help you" Him said as he got closer to us.

"Because you still owe us for getting the Powerpuff girls to stop trying to kill you" Butch said pointing at Him.

"**Don't point at me boy**, it's rude" Him said getting a little annoyed.

"So will you help us" Brick asked. I got a little nervous now not that he would hurt us I know for a fact that Him can't beat all of us together, but that he might not help us.

Him sighed and said "what do you need".

I smilled a little then said "you know how you brought us back from the dead when we were five".

"Yes"

"Well we want you to bring back the two dead Powerpunk girls, we want them to be just like how they were before they died". I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Very well" Him said. Then he lifted his claw and the streak of energy came out of his claw. And then when he stop we saw them. Berserk and Brute back from dead. Brick ran over and gave berserk a hug and Butch did the same with Brute.

"Wh-what happen" Berserk said looking at her surroundings. Brick and Butch stop hugging them. I went over to give them a hug too but not as long as my brothers gave them.

"You guys kinda been dead for the last year but we brought you back" Butch said to them.

"Wait we were... dead" Brute said. I shook my head and I could see they couldn't believe what they just heard. Then I saw Berserk eyes widen.

"Wait, what about Brat" she said with consern in her voice.

I looked down at the ground and back up and said "she'll be a lot better once we get back to our house".

Him growing annoyed by us said "you have five minutes to leave before I change my mind and **send then back to the dead**".

With that we all left and headed back home. Once we finally got home I told Berserk and Brute to wait outside, I want Brat to be surprised. I went up to my room and lightly shook Brat awake.

She finally open her eyes and said "why did you wake me up". I just smiled at her, I can't wait to see the look on her face.

"I got something for you, come down stairs" I said. She got out of bed and I took her down stairs. I told her to close her eyes. Then I motion to my brothers to bring the girls inside. They brought them inside I could the excitement on the faces.

"Ok open your eyes" I said. When she did she gasp and put her hand to her mouth. Them she ran over and gave bother sisters a hug. They all stared to cry, except brute who refused to cry.

Brat still crying said "Im so sorry I didn't mean anything I said to you guys that night, I missed you guys so much". She pulled away from the hug and said "how are you back, you guys died".

Berserk said "they brought us back".

"We'll actually it was Boomers idea" Brick said motioning to me. Then the next thing I know Brat runs up to me and hugs me but added a kiss that turned into a full out make out.

Brick got annoyed by us and said "ok beak it up, some of us are lonely".

Me and Brat stop and Brat said "more like jealous". After that we decided it was time for bed. We gave our beds to the girls for tonight, we would sleep on the couch.

Before me and brothers went to sleep we were talking in the living room.

"So the girls are back" I said to my brother. I could see the small smile they had as I mention the girls.

"Yeah it great" Brick said.

Butch sat up and said "we'll I don't about you Brick but I'm not wasting anytime trying to get with Brute I already made the mistake".

Brick shook his head and said "same, I wasn't sure about my feeling for Berserk before she died but I do now, its true what they say you never what you have till its gone".

"Yeah, hey who would have thought that I be the one with a girlfriend and you two be the lonely ones" I said with a smirk.

"Don't get too comfortable what do you think the Powerpuff girls will think once they find out you moved on so fast, Buttercup will come and hunt you down" Butch said.

"That why I have you, and besides Bubbles broke up with me remember" I said.

Then Brick looked at the time and said "it getting late we should get some sleep". With that we said our good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

**And done well that chapter three. I hoe you enjoyed. And the name and summery may change just so you know. And also i will be updating this story every other sunday. Well that's it don't forget to review. Stay tuned**


End file.
